Proximity sensors are capable of detecting the presence of nearby objects without any physical contact. In particular, a proximity sensor emits an electromagnetic or electrostatic field, and observes changes in the field. In doing so, the proximity sensor detects any position changes of nearby objects based on changes to the electromagnetic or electrostatic field caused by the objects' presence.
Wireless communication devices may utilize proximity sensors to manage the user experience and power consumption of its audio and video output components when adjacent to a user's ear. In particular, these devices may reduce speaker volume when the device's earpiece is positioned near the user's ear to avoid discomfort to the user's eardrums. As another example, the proximity sensor may turn off the device display when the device is positioned near the user's ear to save power. Thus, these types of wireless communication device dynamically adjust the operation of audio and video output components when these components are positioned very close to, i.e., adjacent to, a user's ear.